Take me Away
by Otori0
Summary: [Spoilers] Una serie de one-shots de Magi.
1. 01 Sphintus x Titus

01

Sphintus x Titus

Titus estaba en Magnostadt, entrenando como siempre su magia, mientras una gran cantidad de estudiantes se reunía a su alrededor, admirando sus habilidades. Sphintus le miraba también, este más distanciado y sin tanta emoción. Odiaba que tanta gente rodeara a Titus, aunque él no sabía el motivo. Sentía una rara sensación en el pecho, y no le gustaba nada. Nunca se había sentido así. Molesto, se fue del lugar, y Titus, quien notó esto, le miró durante un momento breve, algo preocupado por su amigo.

Esos días, Sphintus evitaba encontrarse con Titus. Se sentía incómodo con él, pero también mal cuando lo veía con otros, icluso si solo era Aladdin o algún profesor de quien se trataba. Titus se sentía mal porque creía que de algún modo había cabreado a Sphintus y no quería eso, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podría haber sido lo que enfadara al moreno. Por eso, decidió hablar con él y fue a hacerlo en el atardecer, donde le encontró sentado en un bordillo mirando al cielo.

-¡Sphintus! -Exclamó sonriendo como siempre, intentando parecer lo más natural posible.

El otro soltó un grito al oírle ya que no se lo esperaba y se giró alterado.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? -Alzó la voz.

-Oye, no tienes que gritar así... -Susurró el rubio contrariado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si me pegas un susto?

Titus se sentó a su lado ignorando la pregunta, porque tampoco tenía una buena respuesta que darle.

-Bueno... ¿Cómo estás, Sphintus?

-Como siempre. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, pero estoy preocupado. Cierto amigo tonto no para de ignorarme últimamente y no entiendo qué le ocurre.

Sphintus comprendió perfectamente la indirecta y frunció el ceño algo molesto.

-Tengo mis motivos, ¿vale?

-¿Y cuáles son? -Dudó el de trenzas.

El albino miró a su amigo sin saber muy bien cómo contestar. Ni siquiera él sabía realmente cuáles eran esos extraños sentimientos, así que no podía decir nada.

-...Da igual si no quieres decirlo, pero... -Siguió hablando Titus- No me gusta que hagas esto. No sé qué hacer.

-¡Chicos! -Les llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Se giraron para ver a Aladdin, quien se acercaba sonriente. Siempre estaba de buen humor, hasta ser contagioso, y Titus también cambió su expresión seria por una sonrisa.

Después de eso estuvieron hablando los tres como siempre y dejaron el tema anterior para otra ocasión. Esa noche, tumbado en su litera, Sphintus estuvo pensando en la conversación con Titus. A él tampoco le agradaba su situación actual con el chico, y quería solucionarla, pero para eso tenía que comprender qué demonios le pasaba. Miró a Aladdin, quien estaba a su lado leyendo, y decidió pedirle consejo. Aunque fuera más joven que él, seguro que podía darle alguna pista.

-Hey, Aladdin... -Susurró- ¿Alguna vez te pasó con alguien que... cuando le ves con otras personas te sientes mal, y cuando estás con él te pones un poco nervioso?

Al mismo Sphintus le daba vergüenza preguntar algo así, pero la necesidad de saber era superior a eso.

-No, nunca. -Dijo el pequeño- Ah, pero he leído un poco sobre eso, se llama amor.

-¿¡Qué!? -Exclamó su contrario- No, no, no, eso es imposible. ¿Yo? ¿Amar a ese idiota? Ni de broma.

-No me digas que es Titus.

-¡No! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Buenas noches!

Sphintus cerró los ojos intentando olvidar lo que nublaba sus pensamientos. ¿Amor? Era estúpido. Pensar que se había enamorado de Titus... no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, él también había leído y escuchado cosas referentes al amor, y no podía negar que era lo que más se acercaba a lo que sentía. "Maldita sea", pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Sphintus volvió a encontrarse con Titus. Aceptando la propuesta de este de ir juntos a clase, Sphintus sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, y tragó saliva incómodo.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Titus, acercándose un poco más a su contrario.

El moreno se sonrojó inevitablemente, recordando las palabras de Aladdin del día anterior. "Se llama amor."

-¡N-no pasa nada, idiota! -Exclamó Sphintus caminando más rápido.

Ahora ya era imposible negar la realidad: se había enamorado indudablemente de su amigo rubio. Aun le costaba creérselo, pero no había otra explicación posible. El problema era que, ahora que lo sabía, se sentía todavía más incómodo junto a Titus.

El tiempo pasó sin ningún cambio aparente. Poco a poco, Sphintus estaba más convencido de que sí que amaba a Titus, aunque le avergonzase. Aladdin, quien a veces los observaba en secreto, decidió darle un empujón a sus amigos para que avanzaran un poco. Por eso, invitó a Titus a ir a un lugar desolado y mandó a Sphintus al mismo lugar para que se vieran, aprovechando para decirle a Sphintus que tomara cartas en el asunto. No muy convencido, el albino fue a donde lo había citado, encontrándose ahí a su amigo mago.

-Titus...

El nombrado se acercó al moreno algo nervioso. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacía ahí.

-T-Titus, hay algo que quiero decirte. -Sphintus tragó saliva y se armó de valor- M-me gustas.

Titus abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Al fin y al cabo... ¿Sphintus se acababa de declarar? ¿Sphintus a él? Le tomó unos segundos procesar la situación. Si de verdad había entendido bien, ¿cómo debía responder?

Al ver que el rubio no hacía nada por la sorpresa, su contrario se acercó un poco más hasta estar frente a frente con él.

-Bueno... Sé que discutimos mucho y todo eso, pero no lo hago porque te odie, es todo lo contrario, así que... -Dijo Sphintus incómodo- Agh, esto no se me da bien.

Titus rió por lo bajo ante el comportamiento de Sphintus, ya que se notaba que se estaba esforzando aunque no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones. El albino se sonrojó un poco ante esta risa.

-Sphintus... -Titus le miró a los ojos y sonrió- La verdad es que... A mí también me gustas.

Sphintus se sorprendió y abrazó con fuerza a Titus, quien se sonrojó fuertemente y le correspondió algo nervioso.

-Gracias... -Murmuró Sphintus.

-Gracias a ti.

Cuando volvieron a la Academia dados de la mano, a Aladdin no le fue muy difícil adivinar que todo había salido perfectamente. Ambos se veían muy felices, incluso Sphintus, quien estaba ruborizado al lado de un Titus sonriente. Ese fue el inicio de todo...

FIN


	2. 02 Sinbad x Ja'far

02

Sinbad x Ja'far

Ja'far asistió a la boda de Alibaba y Morgiana. También a la fiesta que se hizo después. Siempre con una sonrisa; siempre amable. Sin embargo, por dentro solo quería irse a su cuarto.

Irse a su cuarto y llorar. Odiaba contenerse así, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos. Además, no soportaba que se compadecieran de él, y era perfectamente consciente de que lo harían si supieran el motivo de su tristeza. Y sin embargo, nadie podía comprender cuán profundo era el dolor de Ja'far.

Las fiestas acabaron por fin, y Ja'far quedó liberado. Se fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, pronto comenzando a sollozar. Él se había ido, y no sabía cuándo volvería. No sabía ni si volvería. Quería confiar en él, de veras quería creer que volverían a verse, pero era muy improbable, y Ja'far tendía más bien al pesimismo en esas situaciones. Con lo cual simplemente se dedicó a llorar durante media hora, tras la cual por fin se relajó y simplemente estuvo tumbado, reflexionando, y sobretodo recordando. Recordando su tiempo con él... con Sinbad.

Todo había comenzado mucho, mucho atrás, pero hasta hacía unos años, Ja'far no se había percatado de sus sentimientos por el Rey de Sindria. Sin embargo, sus prioridades habían sido otras, y no llegó a decir lo que sentía, también por miedo a descubrir que Sin no se sentía de la misma manera. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, su Sin había desaparecido. Se arrepentía mucho de no haberle detenido, ya quizás el futuro pudiera haber sido diferente, aunque fuera solo un poco. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para pensar eso. Demasiado tarde.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era llorar más y más, hasta que se le secaran los ojos y tuviera que parar. Entonces, finalmente se quedaba dormido por el cansancio de la fiesta y de las lágrimas, sin siquiera cambiarse ni arroparse.

A la mañana siguiente, Ja'far fue despertado a unas horas muy tempranas con mucho ruido fuera de su habitación. Sin comprender qué sucedía, salió tras arreglarse, y vio algo que nunca imaginó. Sin estaba ahí, delante de él, con su típica sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados. Ja'far estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo y simplemente le miró sorprendido. Sin rió por lo bajo ante su amigo enmudecido.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-¿Eh? P-porque... Sin...

Todo el mundo se reunió alrededor de ellos enseguida, dejando a Ja'far a un lado. Aun no se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad Sin estaba bien? ¿Estaba vivo? Por supuesto, eso le hacía feliz, pero... No lo comprendía.

-Mi Djinn me ayudó, y me trajo aquí. -Explicó Sinbad.

-Entiendo, entiendo. -Dijo Sharrkan con una gran sonrisa- Tendremos que celebrar tu regreso, entonces.

-Bueno, estoy bastante cansado, así que si no os importa, me voy a descansar un rato. -Susurró Sin con una voz algo decaída.

-Oh, claro... Es normal. Hablamos luego, entonces.

Sin salió del montón de gente, con paso pesado, y Ja'far le vio alejarse. Pensó en seguirle, pero sabía que su Rey necesitaba algo de tiempo solo. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de volver de la muerte. No era algo sencillo de asimilar, ni siquiera para el mismísimo Sinbad.

Ja'far aprovechó para dar una vuelta y ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba hecho un lío. Aunque estaba feliz, había algo que le molestaba. Algo no estaba bien. Soltó un suspiro, agotado de no saber nada, y continuó caminando solo. Sin había vuelto. Era lo que había querido todo ese tiempo, y aun le costaba creérselo, pero era real. Le vería cada día desde entonces y escucharía su voz. Todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Ja'far. -Escuchó el albino a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio a Sin. Algo confuso por verle ahí, Ja'far se acercó a él con paso rápido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No ibas a descansar? -Le preguntó.

-Quería verte, por eso me escapé.

Ja'far se sintió algo conmovido por esas palabras, pero no les dio mayor importancia.

-¿Cómo has estado? -Le preguntó Sinbad.

-Bueno... Bien. Las cosas han sido bastante pacíficas últimamente.

-Me alegro por eso.

El silencio dominó durante unos segundos, haciendo que el menor se sintiera algo incómodo.

-¿Me echaste de menos? -Sin pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Ja'far, obligándolo a desviar la mirada nervioso- Yo sí lo hice.

-Pensé que no volverías. -Dijo Ja'far en un tono cortante.

Sin le soltó y le miró con pena.

-Pensé que me dejarías solo. -Los ojos de Ja'far comenzaron a humedecerse.

A Sin le sorprendía ver a Ja'far comportarse de esa manera, y al propio Ja'far también, ya que no solía demostrar sus sentimientos así. Sin embargo, era lo que pensaba y necesitaba sacárselo de encima. Sinbad le miró a los ojos, agachándose ligeramente para estar a su altura.

-Ja'far... Lo siento. De verdad lo lamento.

Ja'far no respondió. En parte sabía que la culpa también era suya por no detener a Sin cuando pudo hacerlo. Aun así, había pasado mucho miedo imaginando que no volvería a verle.

-No me iré de nuevo, lo prometo. Me quedaré a tu lado. -Declaró Sin decidido.

Ja'far alzó el rostro hacia él, mirándole dudoso.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Por eso... lo siento.

Ja'far aceptó esa disculpa y se secó las lágrimas. El resto del día estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas sobre el tiempo que estuvieron separados, los dos solos. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Ja'far fue capaz de comportarse como realmente era, sonriendo y enfadándose con Sinbad, quien aceptaba sus reprimiendas con gusto por una vez. Aun iban a tener muchos problemas en el futuro, pero confiaban en que podrían superarlos si estaban juntos. Sin embargo, los sentimientos de Ja'far seguían sin solucionarse. Al volver a estar con Sin, volvía a sentir el amor que tenía por él. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, porque tenía la suerte de que Sin siguiera bien, pero le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. ¿Qué haría si Sin le rechazaba? Iba a ser muy incómodo verle a partir de entonces. Mientras Ja'far continuaba dudando sobre qué hacer, algo inesperado sucedió. En ese momento estaba con Sin, arreglando unos papeles mientras él descansaba, como siempre. Entonces, el Rey se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a Ja'far, quien le miró confuso.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó el de pecas.

Sin simplemente se aproximó más, agachándose para estar cara a cara con Ja'far y besándole dulcemente. El albino se quedó de piedra, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. No lograba procesar lo que su Rey había hecho. Sin se separó lentamente, mirando a Ja'far a los ojos, quien se sonrojó de golpe, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Era lo que había deseado todo ese tiempo, y por fin se había hecho realidad.

-S-Sin... -Murmuró abrumado.

El nombrado sonrió antes de acariciar suavemente la mejilla de un Ja'far muy rojo.

-U-uhm... Yo... -Tartamudeó este, dejando la frase en el aire.

No necesitaban más palabras, ya que sus sentimientos eran los mismos.

FIN


	3. 03 Judar x Hakuryuu

03

Judar x Hakuryuu

El tiempo que habían pasado juntos era demasiado. Pocas personas habían estado tanto tiempo con otra, compartiendo sentimientos, momentos y experiencias. Sin embargo, uno era un Magi, y el otro un simple humano. Era imposible que acabaran bien.

Todo comenzó cuando Hakuryuu era pequeño. Era un miembro de la familia Ren, y como tal, apenas tenía tiempo para jugar o salir a la calle; no tenía tiempo para comportarse como el niño que era. Sin embargo, deseando ver cómo era el mundo fuera de esas paredes y puertas, más allá de las estrictas normas que había impuesto su madre, un día se escapó. Huyó de su hogar y corrió muy lejos a través de la hierba y del cemento, mirando con unos ojos llenos de emoción cada casa, persona y objeto que allá encontró. Todo era nuevo. El cielo era muy azul y las nubes lo decoraban con dulzura y disimulo. El viento le golpeaba en la cara y desordenaba su cabello. Nunca se había sentido así. No pudo evitar sonreír contento mientras sus pies recorrían esas calles desconocidas.

Se detuvo al ver un niño de ropas rojas y pelo largo, recogido en una trenza oscura. Sus ojos eran rojos y solitarios, y a pesar de estar en un lugar tan bonito, no sonreía ni un poco. Ese niño estaba sentado en la hierba, mirando a la nada. Hakuryuu hizo lo mismo, quedando a su lado y mirándole de reojo. No tenía el valor de hablar, pero eso no fue un problema ya que al poco rato el otro chico inició la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó el de ojos rojos.

-¿Eh? Nada. -Dijo Hakuryuu, inseguro de cómo interactuar con él- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-...Judar.

-¿Judar? Es un buen nombre. Yo soy Hakuryuu Ren.

Judar le miró confuso. Era la primera vez que alguien halagaba su nombre; de hecho, era la primera vez que le hacían un cumplido. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Es aburrido estar en casa, así que me escapé.

-¿En serio? Yo también hice lo mismo. Este lugar es precioso, hay muchas cosas que nunca he visto.

-¿Nunca has estado aquí? -Preguntó Judar.

Hakuryuu negó con la cabeza, y Judar se levantó del sitio extendiéndole la mano.

-Te enseñaré más cosas. Hay sitios mucho mejores que este.

Curioso, Hakuryuu tomó su mano. Ese fue el inicio de todo. Juntos, exploraron muchos lugares, vivieron muchas experiencias y conocieron muchas cosas. A partir de ese día, Hakuryuu huía de casa periódicamente para encontrarse con Judar, poniendo cualquier excusa como que se había perdido en el jardín de la mansión y cosas parecidas. Ese fue su primer amigo, al igual que el de Judar. Solo sonreían cuando estaban juntos, y nada les hacía más feliz. Sin embargo, un día los padres de Hakuryuu le vieron con su amigo y le contaron la dura verdad: Judar era un Magi. Cuando el joven supo esto, sintió que había algo diferente entre ellos, y también le molestó que Judar no le hubiese contado nada. Pasaron un tiempo separados, ya que Judar tenía entrenamiento como Magi y Hakuryuu también debía mejorar sus habilidades como miembro del Imperio Kou.

Entonces sucedió aquella tragedia. El padre y los hermanos de Hakuryuu murieron, y él terminó con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Él sabía que su madre era la culpable, Gyokuen Ren. Estaba seguro de ello, y quería venganza. Ansiaba vengarse, pero solo no podía hacerlo, no tenía el suficiente poder. "Judar", pensó en ese momento. Era el candidato perfecto para esa misión. No sólo era un Magi bastante poderoso, sino que eran amigos, y probablemente aceptaría, aun si llevaban unos meses sin tener mucho contacto. Por eso, Hakuryuu fue a encontrarse con Judar a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Hola, Judar. -Dijo al estar cara a cara con él.

-Hakuryuu...

Judar se sorprendió un poco al ver las cicatrices de quemaduras en el rostro del príncipe. Sabía que algo malo había sucedido.

-Mis hermanos y mi padre... Han muerto. -Anunció Hakuryuu sin esperar más- Fue Gyokuen. Está con Al-Thamen.

Judar se puso más serio al escuchar esas palabras. En solo unos meses, la mirada de Hakuryuu había cambiado completamente.

-Quiero vengarme y matar a mi madre. Por eso... Necesito tu poder.

Judar dudó un poco, pero sonrió de lado y se acercó más a su amigo.

-Está bien, te ayudaré. Aunque no prometo nada sobre cómo termines después...

-Gracias, Judar. Y no me importa cómo termine... mientras pueda tomar venganza.

-Perfecto, esa es la determinación que necesitas.

Desde entonces, comenzaron a prepararse para lo que se avecinaba en secreto. Hakuryuu se fue a capturar un Dungeon junto a Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana, y Judar comenzó a buscar miembros para un ejército. Sabía que desatarían una enorme guerra con eso.

Mientras Hakuryuu estaba en su búsqueda de un Djinn, se volvió más cercano a los otros tres. Fueron sus primeros amigos aparte del Magi de Kou, y realmente nunca había luchado así junto a alguien. En concreto, se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia Morgiana. Poco a poco, se sentía más interesado en ella, y más... enamorado de su fuerza. Cuando consiguió a Zagan, sabía que había llegado la hora de volver a Kou, así que intentó pedirle la mano a Morgiana. Sin embargo, ella se negó y Hakuryuu tuvo que regresar solo.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Judar, quien estaba ahí, se acercó al herido Hakuryuu algo preocupado.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Al cabo de un rato Hakuryuu le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, y aunque el propio príncipe se sentía avergonzado ya que su comportamiento le resultaba algo infantil, Judar no se burló de él en ningún momento y le escuchó hasta el final. Cuando terminó de hablar y se secó las lágrimas, el Magi estuvo a su lado. Era realmente su amigo más importante.

Al día siguiente, Hakuryuu despertó hombro con hombro con Judar, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Se sentía sinceramente feliz, aunque no comprendía muy bien el motivo, ya que nada especial había pasado para ponerle de buen humor. Al cabo de un rato, el chico que estaba a su lado abrió los ojos también y se miraron a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Hakuryuu sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y se separó por reflejo, enrojecido. "¿Qué me pasa...?", dudó. Nunca se había sentido así con Judar, pero iba a necesitar más tiempo para descubrir y comprender lo que le sucedía.

Pasaron las semanas y los meses mientras se preparaban para la lucha contra Gyokuen. Reunieron una poderosa milicia para la guerra que llegaría después, ya que estaban a punto de dar lo que parecía ser un golpe de estado. Sin embargo, confiaban en poder ganar si estaban juntos. Por algún motivo, cooperando sentían que podían con cualquier cosa que se propusieran. Eran más fuertes que nunca. O al menos eso creían, pero la realidad no era tan dulce.

Cuando por fin el momento llegó, Hakuryuu triunfó en el asesinato de Gyokuen, pero lo que pasó después no pudieron llevarlo bien. La guerra contra el Magi Aladdin y Alibaba comenzó, y Hakuryuu perdió sus dos piernas, aunque matando a Alibaba. Después de eso, todo fue a peor. Hakuryuu se regeneró las piernas gracias a sus poderes, y la batalla continuó.

El equipo de Kou poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarse, y Aladdin dio el golpe final a la lucha, mandando a Judar hacia otra parte por toda la eternidad y prácticamente matándolo. Hakuryuu se quedó perplejo ante esto, y comprendió que había perdido la pelea, al igual que a su mejor amigo. Aunque su venganza había sido exitosa, todo había terminado ya. Hakuryuu regresó a su casa con una expresión seria y se echó en su cuarto, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Estaba agotado tanto física como psicológicamente. Había perdido algo irreparable, pero no tenía energías ni para lamentarlo. Simplemente quería dormir, y eso hizo.

Los siguientes meses fueron muy sombríos para el príncipe de Kou. Ascendió al trono, volviéndose Emperador, pero se sentía inevitablemente vacío. El mérito no había sido solo suyo, y sin embargo, él se llevaba toda la gloria y prestigio.

Y con eso, pasaron dos años más, y el Emperador recibió unas noticias inesperadas. Alibaba había vuelto de la muerte, al igual que Judar. Hakuryuu no comprendía como había podido pasar algo así. No entendía nada, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Judar. Después de dos años... ¿Qué debía decirle cuando se vieran? Comenzó a buscarle por todas partes aunque muy inseguro. Al final, fue Judar quien fue a Kou al cabo de un par de meses, ya que Hakuryuu no lograba dar con el Magi. Cuando Hakuryuu lo tuvo delante, se le cortó la respiración. Judar era... justo como lo recordaba. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo. No como él, que sí que había cambiado. Eso le generaba cierto nerviosismo y dudas. Quizás Judar ya no quería estar con el Hakuryuu actual. Quizás ya no le dejaría permanecer a su lado.

-¡Hey, Hakuryuu! -Exclamó Judar con una sonrisa.

El Emperador abrió la boca sorprendido por la reacción de Judar. Parecía totalmente contento de verle, y Hakuryuu no se esperaba eso.

-Hola, Judar. -Susurró.

Hakuryuu le contó todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años, y Judar también le explicó cómo había vuelto ahí, y todo su camino con Alibaba. Por algún motivo que desconocía, el Emperador se sintió ligeramente mal cuando supo que el Magi había estado tanto tiempo con Alibaba, y no con él; pero como no comprendía esos sentimientos, simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

Después de eso, volvieron al Imperio de Kou y Judar se quedó ahí. Ambos hablaban como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero había un evidente cambio entre su relación. Además, Hakuryuu ya no era el mismo, y Judar notaba esto, pero igualmente no le preguntó nada, él mismo consciente de las circunstancias que envolvían al Emperador. Tenía muchas responsabilidades ahora, pero eso no era lo más importante. El motivo por el que se había esforzado tantos años era por su venganza, y ahora que la había completado, no le quedaba nada por hacer y no sabía cómo avanzar. Sin embargo, mientras Hakuryuu no le preguntara ni dijera nada, Judar tampoco iba a hablar del tema, ya que respetaba la privacidad del otro y sabía que era un tema complicado.

Así, el tiempo pasó con lentitud. Poco a poco, las cosas se complicaban debido a la rivalidad con Sinbad, pero más o menos reinaba la paz.

Un día, Hakuryuu había estado trabajando toda la tarde, y llegó a su cuarto agotado, ya de noche. Para su sorpresa, Judar se encontraba ahí, cruzado de piernas como si nada.

-¿Necesitas algo? -Preguntó el Emperador, algo seco ya que todo ese trabajo le había puesto de mal humor.

-Quería hablar contigo, nada más.

Hakuryuu se distanció para que Judar no le viera y poder cambiarse, aunque aún oyendo su voz.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -Dudó.

-Bueno... Ya sabes, no me has dicho nada sobre ti en todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? Iba a callarme hasta que hablaras, pero parece que no pretendes hacerlo.

Hakuryuu reflexionó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-...Pues no, no lo pretendía. -Dijo al cabo de un momento de silencio- ¿Y no es obvio como me siento? Es satisfactorio. He conseguido vengarme de Gyokuen, y ahora soy Emperador. He logrado mi meta.

-Sí, ya, pero... te noto apagado. Si no quieres decirlo, no me importa, es tu vida, pero no creo que sea bueno cargar con todo solo. Eres fuerte pero a la vez muy débil, aunque no quieres admitirlo.

Hakuryuu funció el ceño y se acercó a él tras terminar de cambiarse, obviamente molesto.

-No soy débil. Ya no.

-Como digas...

El Emperador se sentó al lado del Magi. En realidad, quería contarle cómo se sentía; hablarle de sus inseguridades. Creía que eso sería una prueba de su debilidad e inmadurez, así que simplemente se reprimió como había hecho todos esos años.

-Oye... Estuve a tu lado desde que eras un crío. No puedes ocultarme lo que piensas... -Judar hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Hakuryuu con su típica sonrisa burlona-...ni lo que sientes.

Hakuryuu se sobresaltó primero, pero pronto recobró la compostura y destensó sus músculos.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¡Venga ya! Eres como un libro abierto, y aún así niegas las cosas. Sé perfectamente que estás totalmente enamorado de mi.

El de ojos azules se quedó de piedra, sin procesar del todo lo que había escuchado. Era algo estúpido. A él no le gustaban los chicos, pero no era ese el mayor problema. Que Judar insinuara que se había enamorado de él era simplemente una locura. Era imposible. Ante tal barbaridad, Hakuryuu incluso rió un poco por lo bajo, cosa que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-No digas tonterías. -Respondió ya más serio- Por mucho egocentrismo que tengas, no deberías inventarte esas cosas.

-No me invento nada. ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? Incluso ahora, puedo notar que estás a punto de llorar.

Hakuryuu se mordió el labio incómodo. Le había expuesto totalmente. Él mismo se había dado cuenta varios años atrás de que le gustaba Judar. Sino, no hubiera sufrido tanto su pérdida. Sino, no se sentiría seguro sólo con estar con él, ni nervioso, ni feliz, ni especial, ni abrumado. Era tan obvio y a la vez tan difícil de aceptar, que lo único que había hecho era negarlo a lo largo de los años. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más seguro estaba, y más le dolía.

De nuevo notando que el menor estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas, Judar se adelantó y le abrazó. Ese acto fue muy diferente a todos los anteriores, y diferente al comportamiento usual del Magi; fue suave, dulce y cariñoso. Ante esto, Hakuryuu no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-P-para. -Dijo con una voz temblorosa- N-no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Judar en voz baja.

-Porque... -Poco a poco, Hakuryuu comenzó a sollozar en silencio-...no podré controlar mis sentimientos...

-No tienes que hacerlo.

Judar cerró los ojos, sintiendo muchas cosas por primera vez en su larga vida. Nunca se había enamorado. Nunca había imaginado que estar con otra persona pudiera hacerle tan feliz. Era mucho más satisfactorio que luchar y que matar. Ni en sueños creyó que algo así existia, pero estaba ahí, entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero... -Murmuró Hakuryuu hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su contrario- Te quiero mucho...

Judar dudó de qué responder, y con un pequeño sonrojo dijo:

-Y yo a ti...

El abrazo duró unos minutos más, hasta que el llanto de Hakuryuu se detuvo y se separó para limpiarse la cara y secarse los ojos, los cuales acabaron rojos e hinchados, aunque no le importó. Hacía años que no se desahogaba de esa manera, y también que no estaba tan contento y lleno.

-¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? -Susurró Hakuryuu- Si se enteran de esto estamos perdidos. No creo que simplemente se quede en un destierro.

-Puede ser. Simplemente hagamos que no se enteren. Y en el último de los casos, si lo descubren, te llevaré volando a cualquier sitio. -Judar sonrió un poco emocionado, y Hakuryuu hizo lo mismo.

-No seas tonto.

-¡Ey, no me llames tonto!

El Emperador rió un poco, resultándole totalmente adorable a su nuevo novio. Iban a ser parejas desde ese momento. Compartirían momentos, emociones y mucho más. Con esto en mente, se miraron a los ojos tiernamente, antes de que, algo rojo y muy avergonzado, Judar tomara a Hakuryuu por los hombros y le atrajera hacia sí, besándole. Fue un beso corto y un poco torpe ya que era el primero de ambos, pero estuvo lleno de sentimientos de los dos, y a ninguno le disgustó en lo más mínimo. Se separaron lentamente, ambos levemente nerviosos.

A partir de ese día, el comportamiento y estado anímico de Hakuryuu cambiaron radicalmente. Se le veía mucho más sonriente, feliz y humano. Volvía a ser el Hakuryuu de unos años atrás. Era todo gracias al Magi que le había enamorado; todo gracias a su pareja, aunque eso era un secreto para los demás.

Los dilemas políticos avanzaron, así como el plan de Sinbad. Entonces, comenzó algo imparable. Sinbad comenzó a manipular el Rukh de todos para cumplir sus ideales, y Alibaba y Aladdin comenzaron una guerra contra él. Hakuryuu y Judar se vieron inafectados por esto, pero no estaban seguros de qué hacer. Les debían una a ellos dos, y Hakuryuu quería hacer algo para disculparse por lo que había hecho, sobretodo por 'matar' a Alibaba, por lo cual finalmente acudieron a su ayuda y participaron en el combate. Hakuryuu y Judar lucharon codo con codo, cooperando y demostrando lo fuertes que eran juntos.

La batalla terminó exitosamente con la victoria del equipo de Aladdin. Todos volvieron a la paz que habían ansiado, y Morgiana y Alibaba se casaron. Ahora, Hakuryuu podía asistir a la boda sin sentirse mal por Morgiana, ya que él tenía a Judar y ella ya no le interesaba. Cuando toda la boda terminó y Alibaba y Morgiana se fueron para estar a solas, Aladdin se acercó a Judar y Hakuryuu para hablar con ellos. Se alejaron de la multitud y se sentaron para estar más cómodos.

-Hey, vosotros dos, ¿no tenéis nada que decirme? -Preguntó el joven sonriendo.

-¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres? -Dudó el Magi de Kou.

-¿No estáis saliendo juntos?

Los dos novios se sobresaltaron, sin saber cómo contestar. Por la mirada de Aladdin, parecía que ya lo había descubierto todo.

-B-Bueno... Más o menos... -Hakuryuu desvió la mirada incómodo.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial! ¡Enhorabuena! -Exclamó Aladdin emocionado- Tranquilos, no se lo diré a nadie. ¡Os deseo lo mejor!

-¿E-eh? -Hakuryuu se quedó un poco asombrado- G-gracias...

Judar no pudo contener la risa ante tal situación, y comenzó a carcajear por lo bajo, aprovechando también para ocultar su vergüenza. Los otros dos empezaron a reír con él, contentos por el ambiente de la fiesta y la buena noticia.

El día terminó de un modo muy satisfactorio y todos acabaron felices. Ese día, Hakuryuu y Judar se quedaron ahí, pero al siguiente volvieron a Kou. Allá Hakuryuu seguía con sus responsabilidades como Emperador, pero ahora su pareja le ayudaba, y no se hacía tan cansado.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, y ellos dos pasaban más tiempo juntos, aun ocultando al público su relación. No les agradaba mucho andar escondiendo todo, pero no tenían otra opción. Ambos sabían que lo pagarían caro si salía al público, y aún si huían como había propuesto Judar, no era tarea fácil. Sin embargo, el temor y la incertidumbre aumentaban a ratos, y temían ser descubiertos. Por este miedo, no tenían mucho tiempo de estar a solas, ya que siempre había alguien alrededor. Les daba un poco de pena ya que querían hacer cosas los dos solos, sin molestias. Un día, Judar ya no pudo soportarlo más y se preparó para salir por ahí con su novio. Hakuryuu estaba caminando por los pasillos del Palacio cuando Judar le interrumpió, ya listo para salir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó Hakuryuu confuso.

-Ven, nos vamos. -Judar le agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Aun tengo trabajo por hacer!

-¡Me da igual!

Salieron del Palacio hacia los jardines y se escabulleron para que nadie les encontrara, huyendo hacia la ciudad. Entonces, Hakuryuu se soltó por la fuerza, enfadado.

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo, Judar!? -Exclamó.

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. Quería tener una cita contigo. ¡Todavía no hemos hecho algo de novios!

-Ya, pero tengo trabajo que...

-No me importa, simplemente diles que te secuestré.

Hakuryuu suspiró, pero también sonrió levemente.

-Está bien... No tienes remedio.

Judar asintió triunfante, saliendo victorioso como siempre. Al final, se salía con la suya cada vez que quería algo.

Comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad hablando de trivialidades, y en un imprevisto Judar agarró (otra vez) a Hakuryuu del brazo y le llevó hasta un callejón vacío.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? -Preguntó Hakuryuu un poco harto.

Judar entrelazó sus dedos con los del Emperador dándole la mano y acercándose a él para besarle suavemente.

-Lo siento. -Susurró el Magi separándose- No podía contenerme.

Hakuryuu se sonrojó fuertemente, desviando la mirada y haciendo que su contrario sonriera por lo lindo que se veía.

-B-bueno, no hagas esas cosas de repente. -Dijo Hakuryuu.

-Entonces... ¿Ahora puedo?

Hakuryuu dudó un poco, pero asintió muy rojo. Judar se acercó de nuevo tras la confirmación y le besó algunas veces más, de modo más pausado y dulce. Se separó al cabo de un momento, con el rostro levemente ruborizado.

De pronto, un sonido les interrumpió y los dos se giraron sorprendidos. Kouen estaba detrás de ellos, sonriendo curioso.

-Vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El cuarto príncipe de Kou besándose con el Magi. -Susurró.

-¡Kouen! -Hakuryuu chasqueó la lengua- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, pero parece que estabas perfectamente sin mí.

-Debiste matarle cuando tuviste la oportunidad. -Murmuró Judar, enfadado.

Kouen se acercó a ellos a paso lento con aires de superioridad. Aun después de todo lo que había pasado seguía queriendo ser la cabeza de Kou, y ese futuro lo veía muy posible ahora.

-No diré nada al público... con una condición. -Dijo Kouen.

-¿...Qué condición? -Dudó Hakuryuu.

-Quiero que dejes tu puesto de Emperador y que me lo des a mí.

Hakuryuu apretó los dientes frustrado. No sabía que hacer. Si abandonaba todo lo que tenía actualmente, esos últimos años habrían sido inútiles, pero no podía dejar que los demás se enteraran de que salía con Judar. Hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a tener que abdicar.

-...Está bien, lo haré.

-¡Hakuryuu, no digas tonterías! -Exclamó Judar.

-Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un buen acuerdo.

Kouen se fue poco después, dejando solos a los otros dos. Hakuryuu solo miraba al suelo decaído mientras el Magi armaba alboroto, enfadado por la mala decisión de su novio.

-Por mucho que quieras que estemos juntos, ¡es una locura! ¿¡Para esto hemos luchado tanto!? ¡Simplemente podíamos haber matado a tu maldito primo, y ya estaría!

-...Cállate. -Le ordenó Hakuryuu por lo bajo, haciendo que su contrario se quedara confuso ante tal repentina severidad- Por favor... No digas nada. Sé que he cometido un error, así que...

Judar le hizo caso y no añadió ni una palabra más. Se quedaron allí durante un rato, y luego regresaron a Kou. El día siguiente, Hakuryuu debía dejar todo lo que había conseguido. No estaba en absoluto preparado mentalmente para ello, pero ahora no podía retractarse de su decisión. Judar estaba enfadado con él por desperdiciar todo su trabajo; Judar había muerto de manera literal por conseguir lo que tenían, y ahora iba a ser en vano. No podía aceptarlo.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó el momento. Hakuryuu subió a lo alto del Palacio, y de cara a una gran multitud de gente, anunció que tenía algo que decirles. Tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, ya que no era fácil.

-Hoy yo voy a abandonar mi puesto de Emperador, así como mis responsabilidades y mis lujos, y le cederé todo esto a mi primo, Kouen Ren. -Dijo Hakuryuu con decisión.

Pronto, un montón de ruido se formó por las dudas y la confusión de la población, pero Hakuryuu simplemente lo ignoró y salió del lugar. Fue a su cuarto, cogió todas sus cosas y se marchó a su nuevo hogar; más humilde, menos rico. No le costó mucho contener las lágrimas, ya que ya se había acostumbrado. Judar fue a encontrarse con él, y vio a un Hakuryuu decaído y silencioso.

-Hakuryuu... -Susurró el Magi, acercándose hacia él- ¿De verdad que estás de acuerdo con esto?

-...No tenía otra opción. No puedo matar a Kouen, y no podía permitir que todos se enteraran de lo nuestro. No sólo perdería mi puesto, sino que tú también saldrías perdiendo.

-Yo podía matar a Kouen.

-No. No quiero volver a hacer algo así. Por eso le perdoné la vida hace unos años.

Judar suspiró, aun sin estar de acuerdo con la manera de pensar de su pareja. Era demasiado amable, y eso no era bueno en el mundo en el que vivían.

-En fin, si eso piensas, no se le puede hacer nada. -Se resignó el de ojos rojos.

Hakuryuu asintió en silencio, y así quedó la conversación. Se quedaron viviendo juntos en ese cuarto durante unos días, poco a poco aceptando la situación en la que estaban. Para Hakuryuu, era vergonzoso hablar con su hermana o con su familia sobre eso, pero con el tiempo sabía que se le pasaría el miedo. Además, Judar estaba a su lado, y junto a él, sentía que podía con todo lo que viniera por delante. Nadie le daba más seguridad y bienestar que él, y era igual para Judar.

Los meses fluyeron lentamente, y todo iba bien. La relación entre Judar y Hakuryuu se estrechaba y a cada día que pasaba se querían más que el anterior, si es que era posible. Llegó un punto en el cual, durante todas las mañanas y las tardes, solo esperaban a que llegara ya la noche para ir a la habitación con el fin de estar juntos otra vez. Ese cuarto acabó volviéndose el lugar más especial para ambos, donde podían compartir palabras, abrazos, risas y besos.

También compartieron muchas experiencias y viajaron juntos. Visitaron Sindria varias veces, así como Balbadd y más lugares. Probaron diferentes comidas, hicieron el tonto y fueron felices. Con eso, los años se fueron sucediendo sin ningún problema. Lo único malo era el ocultar su relación. Cada vez era más difícil porque las personas comenzaban a sospechar, y Judar estaba bastante harto de tener que esconderse para darle un beso, o simplemente para coger su mano. A Hakuryuu también le molestaba, pero sabía las consecuencias que habría si se hacía público, y no podía permitir eso bajo ningún concepto, por lo cual solo se siguieron conteniendo.

Nadie les descubrió, y así pasaron diez años. Ambos eran ya adultos hechos y derechos, pero seguían en una relación oculta. Judar estaba estresado por ello y se pasaba casi cada día de mal humor, queriendo pasar más tiempo con su novio. Ya llevaban saliendo juntos mucho tiempo, así que creía que ya era hora de dejar de esconderlo. Sin embargo, Hakuryuu se oponía firmemente a ello; prefería lo que tenían en el momento antes que dejarlo todo solo por la opinión de los demás. Quizás la situación y la homofobia nunca cambiarían si no daban la cara, pero él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, aun si su pareja afirmaba lo contrario. Era un paso muy grande que podía romper todo lo que habían forjado juntos.

-¿No querrías que nos casemos? -Le preguntó Judar un día- ¿No quieres una relación formal?

-Judar... Ya dije que sí, pero esa no es la cuestión. No importa si quiero o no, tenemos que ser realistas y valorar lo que tenemos.

-¿Entonces planeas seguir así para siempre?

-¿Acaso tienes un plan mejor? Judar, no somos niños.

-¡Hakuryuu! -Exclamó el Magi exaltado- ¡No soporto esto, no quiero seguir así hasta que te mueras!

De pronto, los dos se callaron, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Judar. Él mismo enmudeció, arrepintiéndose enseguida de sus palabras. Nunca habían hablado sobre ese tema, y aunque sabían que llegaría el momento, no querían que fuera así, de forma tan abrupta y en medio de una discusión.

-Lo siento... -Susurró Judar.

Hakuryuu desvió la mirada, dejando claro que no quería seguir conversando sobre eso. Ambos sabían que todo lo que tenían y sentían acabarían algún día. Hakuryuu no era inmortal, a diferencia de Judar. Moriría algún día, mientras que el Magi seguiría viviendo centenares de años más, quien sabía cuántos. Era suficientemente probable que se enamorara de otra persona en el futuro, quizás de una chica con la cual pudiera casarse y encontrar la felicidad que ansiaba. Hakuryuu no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que era así. No podrían estar juntos para siempre.

De igual manera, el que más iba a sufrir de los dos sería Judar. Perdería con quien había pasado tantos años, a su primer amor, al hombre al que más amaba. Era la primera persona que le hacía sentir de tal manera, y moriría inevitablemente tarde o temprano, y Judar se quedaría completamente solo de nuevo, como antes de conocer a Hakuryuu. Ese pensamiento le devastaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Judar comprendía lo que quería decir su novio sobre lo de oficializar su noviazgo, y aún así, no podía estar de acuerdo. Si no iban a poder estar juntos para siempre, al menos quería disfrutar plenamente el tiempo que tenían, sin restricciones estúpidas. Quizás sería problemático, sobretodo para él ya que tendría que cargar con eso durante muchísimo tiempo, pero era mejor que su presente. Aun así, Judar respetaba la opinión de Hakuryuu, y no haría ni diría nada mientras los dos no estuvieran de acuerdo. Además, tenía que admitir que era muy frustrante revelarlo todo cuando Hakuryuu hasta había dejado su puesto de Emperador a cambio de proteger su relación. Sería casi como una ofensa hacia Hakuryuu.

Con el paso del tiempo, ese pensamiento crecía en el Magi, y terminó comprendiendo que su novio tenía razón, y que era mejor no hacerlo público, así que simplemente se resignó a la idea. Continuaron con su noviazgo en secreto, viéndose cada vez que podían. De algún modo, eso también emocionaba a Judar, ya que sabía que estaban haciendo algo 'malo' para la sociedad, y el sentimiento de estar con algo prohibido le fascinaba, aunque era el único tan loco de los dos como para pensar eso.

Kouen, como Emperador, hizo muy bien y de manera efectiva su trabajo, pronto siendo adorado y respetado por todos los de Kou. De algún modo, Hakuryuu sabía que el Imperio estaba en buenas manos. Quizás la filosofía e ideales de Kouen no eran los mejores, pero por el momento la población era feliz, y eso era lo más importante al fin y al cabo.

Los años pasaron en completa paz y nada realmente importante sucedió, aparte de algunos problemas políticos internos que se solucionaron sin demasiada dificultad. Hakuryuu fue creciendo y cambiando, aunque Judar permanecía igual física y psicológicamente. Aunque era al revés, Judar sentía que se estaba quedando atrás. Con el paso de los meses Hakuryuu maduraba y poco a poco se volvía un hombre, a diferencia de su pareja. Él seguía teniendo la mentalidad de un niño. Y poco a poco, sentía que no estaba a la altura de su pareja. La altura de Hakuryuu, su rostro adulto, su cuerpo, su voz. Todo cambiaba poco a poco, y con eso, el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos era menor. Nunca conversaban sobre eso, pero Judar continuaba reflexionando en ello. Iba a estar solo, más solo que nunca. No sabía qué iba a hacer después de que Hakuryuu desapareciera de su vida. No sabía cómo iba a salir adelante. Hacía algunas décadas, nunca hubiera imaginado que se encontraría en esa situación; tan perdido. La muerte de alguien jamás le había hecho daño, pero es que lo que iba a pasar no podía describirse solo con "dolor". Iba a ser una soledad desgarradora, profunda y tortuosa, y eterna. Además, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía escapar de tal destino. Era un hecho que Hakuryuu moriría tarde o temprano. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo, ni cómo, pero sabían que pasaría sí o sí.

Judar estaba solo, paseando por el Palacio y pensando en ir a despertar a Hakuryuu, quien se había quedado durmiendo más tiempo que él. Por eso se dirigió a la habitación de su novio y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarlo durmiendo.

Esperando encontrarlo.

Hakuryuu estaba en el suelo, con el estómago abierto y sangrando montones. Judar tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba viendo, y cuando por fin lo hizo, solo pudo correr hacia Hakuryuu y arrodillarse a su lado, preocupado.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué pasó!? -Exclamó alterado.

Su pareja solo gimoteó un poco, dolorido e incapaz de pronunciar una frase coherente.

Hakuryuu podía usar su Djiinn para curarse, y sin embargo, no lo hacía. Judar no comprendía por qué, pero estaba tan nervioso y asustado que no conseguía hacer nada tampoco, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Hakuryuu se agarró a Judar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y le miró a los ojos. Por primera vez, su novio estaba llorando. Por sus mejillas caían lágrimas que continuaban formándose en sus ojos rojos.

-J-Judar... -Susurró Hakuryuu haciendo grandes esfuerzos por hablar- Lo... siento...

-¡Hakuryuu! No hables, te ayudaré, haré algo, así que...

El príncipe de Kou negó con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Judar, cosa que fue, evidentemente, imposible.

-No importa... Esto está bien. -Murmuró- Judar... E-escucha, por favor...

-¿Qué pasa? Haku...

-Muchas gracias... por todo... Me has hecho muy feliz... Q-quisiera estar más contigo, pero esto... esto es el final. Lo siento...

Hakuryuu alzó el brazo para limpiarle las lágrimas a su querido, quien simplemente siguió sollozando, incluso más que antes. Agarró la mano del peli-negro, llorando sobre ella.

-Judar... Te quiero...

-Yo también... Yo también te quiero... Te amo...

Al cabo de pocos segundos, la mano de Hakuryuu perdió sus fuerzas y descendió al tiempo que su cuerpo se apagaba, sus ojos se cerraban, y moría.

Judar no gritó, y tampoco lloró más. Solo dejó a su novio tumbado y salió a anunciar su fallecimiento. Desde entonces, toda la luz, buen humor y carisma de Judar desaparecieron. Siempre estaba serio y con un aire de soledad y lamento permanente. En el funeral de Hakuryuu no derramó una lágrima, aunque Hakuei, Kougyoku, Kouha y el resto de la familia lloraban a montones.

Más tarde se descubrió que el asesino de Hakuryuu era un espía que buscaba venganza por la muerte de un miembro de su familia que había sido asesinado en medio de toda la guerra. Al final, todo se resumía en venganza, odio y rencor. Sin embargo, en las vidas de todos, había algo más que ese dolor. Seguro que cualquiera podía amar a alguien y pasar su vida junto a él, como había hecho el más honorable y recordado cuarto príncipe y Emperador del Imperio de Kou.

Años más tarde, un Magi de pelo negro corto, ojos rojos y piel pálida se volvió famoso por todo el mundo por sus logros. Él había creado una ley que legalizaba el amor y el casamiento sin importar el género.

"Seguro que tú hubieras querido un mundo como este. Yo me encargaré de crear un futuro en el que la gente pueda querer a otra sin miedo y sin ocultarse, libremente. Por eso... Nunca te olvidaré. A ti, quien hizo que el Magi de la oscuridad pudiera sonreír", pensaba el Magi con una diminuta sonrisa. Su nombre era Judar, y siempre sería reconocido por llevar al mundo a una dirección mejor, como su novio le había enseñado.

FIN

**Este es el one-shot más largo que escribí hasta ahora... y estoy muy orgullosa con el resultado. Fue un poco difícil de escribir pero valió la pena.**


	4. 04 Kassim x Alibaba

04

Kassim x Alibaba

Alibaba entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la mano sobre la cual traía un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas. Caminó hacia el centro del sitio, donde había una enorme cama. Ahí descansaba Kassim, quien al ver llegar a su amigo abrió los ojos levemente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -Le preguntó él.

-...Bien...

Alibaba forzó una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era mentira. Kassim tenía un estado lamentable. Su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido, y cada vez sus ojeras eran mayores. También perdía peso a una velocidad enfermiza, y no tenía energías ni para levantarse. Además, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba teñida de negro, como si hubiera sido corrompido por algo oscuro.

Alibaba se sentó en una butaca a su lado y le tendió el vaso, indicándole que debía tomar las pastillas. Su contrario obedeció y las engulló, aunque esforzándose por no toser demasiado después. Hasta eso suponía un gran esfuerzo para él. El simple hecho de respirar le generaba un dolor insoportable en cada músculo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

Después de dejar el vaso en una mesa, el rubio tomó la mano de Kassim con dulzura y cerró los ojos. Al menos estaba vivo. Por lo menos estaba con él en esos momentos... a pesar de que, quizás, no era lo mejor. A menudo Alibaba se preguntaba si no estaba siendo egoísta. Solo porque quería estar más tiempo con él, estaba obligando a Kassim a vivir una vida horrible, sin poder moverse apenas. Cuando pensaba eso, no podía evitar sentirse mal, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer otra cosa. Necesitaba que estuviera vivo. Necesitaba a Kassim a su lado, fuera como fuese.

-Lo siento... -Susurró al volver a darse cuenta de lo cruel que estaba siendo con el castaño.

Él ladeó un poco su cabeza, confuso. No comprendía el por qué de tales palabras, ni por qué Alibaba sonaba tan lamentado.

-¿De qué hablas...?

-Lo siento... -Repitió el príncipe, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Por favor... No me dejes...

Kassim sintió como su alma se partía en dos. Con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó un poco para acercarse a su amigo y lo abrazó con amabilidad, haciendo que el otro llorara más aún.

-No digas tonterías... Sigo vivo gracias a tí. Por poco me transformo en un monstruo, pero me detuviste a tiempo... Nunca podría agradecértelo lo suficiente. Ahora sé cómo es vivir sin odiar a todo el mundo, vivir amando.

Alibaba se aferró a él, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Kassim. Sí, le había salvado. Si no le hubiera detenido, el castaño hubiera muerto poco después de convertirse en algo horrible haciendo el Dark Djinn Equip. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que tendría que haberle puesto un alto a eso muchísimo antes. Tenía que haberle escuchado más, y también ayudado y apoyado. Si ni siquiera él, que era la persona más cercana que tenía, prestaba su fuerza a Kassim, ¿quién debía hacerlo?

-Conseguiste que mis últimos días sean así de bonitos... Vienes cada día a verme y a hablar conmigo, no podría haber nada mejor que eso. -Continuó hablando.

Alibaba se separó un poco y trató de secarse las lágrimas, aunque no fue fácil.

-Te quiero... Te quiero muchísimo...

Kassim volvió a aproximarse a él, aprovechando para besarle lenta y dulcemente. Alibaba le correspondió, cerrando los ojos y abrazándole, y notando cómo dos lágrimas más caían por sus mejillas.

Sabía que a Kassim no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Parte de su cuerpo había sido consumido por la oscuridad y era insalvable. Esa misma oscuridad le comía poco a poco, agotando su vida. Quería disfrutar los días, horas o minutos que tuviera, por lo cual se esforzó en continuar manteniendo el buen humor que había forjado, intentando no hundirse.

Los siguientes días se sucedieron así. Alibaba conversaba alegremente, contándole sobre sus aventuras, sobre Aladdin, Hakuryuu y Morgiana, y Kassim escuchaba todo con una sonrisa agotada, pero nunca cansado de su voz.

-Bueno, que descanses. -Dijo Alibaba una vez cayó la noche- Volveré mañana.

Kassim asintió, y antes de que el rubio se levantara, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ese día se encontraba mejor que los otros, y no le era tan difícil moverse. Quizás, si las cosas seguían así, pudiera recuperarse y volver a ser el Kassim de siempre. Quizás.

-Buenas noches. -Murmuró.

-Igualmente.

Alibaba se fue a su habitación a dormir. Ese día tuvo algunas pesadillas y sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Sin embargo, eran solo malos sueños, así que los ignoró, pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas y nada más. Lamentablemente, no fue así.

A la mañana siguiente se apuró en ir al cuarto de Kassim como siempre, y al llegar lo vio con los ojos cerrados. Supuso que estaba durmiendo, así que se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertara. Pero no lo hizo. No respiraba.

"Solo quería que estuviéramos al mismo nivel"

FIN.


	5. 05 Judar x Hakuryuu

05

Judar x Hakuryuu

Me desperté con el cuerpo cansado y pesado, y sin ganas de levantarme, por lo cual no lo hice. Mi cerebro daba vueltas y para detener esto tuve que tomarme un par de pastillas. No tenía ni idea de qué día del año era, pero debía ser invierno, ya que el frío entraba por mi ventana y me helaba los huesos. Extendí el brazo por mi cama, pero tardé bastante en notar que faltaba algo, ya que estaba realmente cansado y no tenía mucha percepción de mis alrededores todavía. Más que algo, faltaba alguien.

Entonces sí que me levanté, confuso, y comencé a buscar por la casa. ¿Dónde estaba Judar? No estaba en la cocina, ni en el salón, ni en el jardín, ni en ninguna parte. Sus pertenecias también habían desaparecido, así que no me costó deducir que se había marchado más temprano. Suspiré, algo agotado de esa situación, que se repetía a menudo.

Me detuve a echarme un vistazo a mí antes de seguir preocupándome por los demás. Mi ropa estaba mal colocada y la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo, ya que no me había molestado en arreglarme a las tantas de la noche. Decidí cambiarme a algo más apropiado y desayunar algo, ya que mi estómago no paraba de emitir sonidos pidiéndome comida. Y mientras la tomaba, pensé en Judar. Otra vez me había dejado. Siempre venía cuando se sentía solo o cuando se aburría y se marchaba cuando ya estaba mejor, sin avisarme ni nada parecido. Era increíblemente egoísta, pero yo tampoco me oponía. Al igual que él, yo necesitaba eso, aunque jamás lo admitiría porque ni siquiera quería aceptarlo.

Amaba a Judar. No podía negarlo ni tampoco decirlo. Le quería demasiado, tanto que dolía; por eso dejaba que me tratara como quisiera. Judar podía abrazame, besarme y comportarse a su gusto conmigo, ya que eso era lo que yo quería. Sentirle conmigo era maravilloso aún si sabía que no compartía mis sentimientos. De cualquier modo, jamás llegaríamos a nada más, así que era mejor conformarse con lo posible. Judar no podía enamorarse de nadie ni lo iba a hacer, por lo menos no pronto, ya que había tenido demasiadas malas experiencias con eso y no deseaba repetirlas. En realidad, yo estaba seguro de que aún pensaba todos los días y todas las noches en la persona que le había gustado y por culpa de la cual cogió miedo a sentir algo por alguien, y tal vez eso era un motivo adyacente a que intentara apagar esa tristeza y dolor con mi compañía. Y es que si me decía que me necesitaba para sentirse mejor, ¿cómo iba a negarme? Era imposible.

Por supuesto, sabía que eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Nos estábamos destruyendo poco a poco. Yo tomaba más pastillas cada vez, él parecía abusar del alcohol con frecuencia, y yo también había dejado de ir a clases regularmente. Él no tenía ese problema al ser mayor de edad, pero tenía otros que lo compensaban de sobra.

Muchas veces mis amigos me habían recomendado que me alejara de Judar de una vez. Probablemente fuera de veras lo mejor para mí, ya que era muy joven como para dejar que un chico condicionara tanto mi vida, pero nunca les hice caso. De cualquier forma, tampoco me veía ya con esos amigos. Había cortado cualquier conexión con el mundo exterior, convirtiendo el mío en cuatro paredes y una cama en la que me pasaba todo el tiempo o llorando o junto a mi ser más querido, lo cual también terminaba en lágrimas, ya fueran mías después de su partida o de los dos. Porque tampoco es que él fuera un insensible con el tema ni que no sintiera absolutamente nada al utilizarme cual objeto para su alivio y beneficio personal; él mismo sufría mucho cuando hacía esto, aunque rara vez lo expresaba. Pese a que disminuía con el tiempo, seguía teniendo un enorme orgullo, y no aceptaría la realidad en la que se encontraba.

Mi desayuno ese día supo fatal, como todos realmente, y cuando terminé de tomarlo dejé las cosas en el mismo sitio, sin preocuparme por recoger o lavar nada. Eso sí, dediqué su debido tiempo a ordenar mi cuarto. Estaba hecho un desastre, y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, prefería tenerlo en mejores condiciones. El resto del día fue como otro cualquiera, inútil. No hice nada productivo ni de lo que estar orgulloso, sino que desperdicié el tiempo de las maneras más aburridas posibles, como tirado en mi cama simplemente pensando. Aunque sonara extraño, hacía eso a menudo. Tan pronto, y ya echaba de menos a Judar. Mi cama se sentía muy vacía sin él, y añoraba su piel y sus ojos. Quizás yo tampoco era normal por haberme enamorado de alguien así, aun si cuando comenzó a gustarme seguía siendo un chico normal, jovial y bromista. Ahora ya no quedaba ni rastro del antiguo él. Parecía una persona completamente diferente, pero yo nunca había dejado de quererle. Nuestros recuerdos juntos de cuando todo estaba bien eran más que suficiente para avivar mis sentimientos.

Y entre lamentar mi soledad y reflexionar sobre mi situación actual, el día se me acabó más rápido de lo esperado. Era agradecible, ya que detestaba el paso lento del tiempo. Era un obstáculo entre el ahora y el próximo momento en el que Judar vendría a mi casa, y tan solo buscaba que transcurriera de la forma más veloz posible para volverle a ver.

Por suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho. Esa noche llovía mucho, por lo cual no creí que tocarían mi timbre pasadas las once, pero sucedió. Fuera estaba Judar, cómo no; empapado hasta los pies y con un rostro extremadamente triste, quizás el más triste que me había mostrado. Le indiqué que entrara ya que se resfriaría si seguía a la intemperie, y él obedeció sin decir nada. Dentro, le ofrecí un cambio de ropa, algo caliente para beber y las sábanas de mi cama, resultando en su aceptación a cada una de esas cosas. No podía negarse si quería entrar en calor. También le propuse tomarse un baño, pero esa idea sí que no le gustó tanto. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio. No pretendí decir nada hasta que él no lo hiciera, pero le tomó un buen rato. Cuando lo hizo, solo susurro un "Lo siento" con un hilo de voz. Me di cuenta de lo difícil que le había sido pronunciar esas palabras. Hasta ese día, sin importar el daño que me hiciera, jamás se había disculpado. Era la primera vez, y tuvo mucha importancia para mí.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -Pregunté.

Al fin y al cabo, era algo inusual y me daba curiosidad saber el motivo. No debía ser por venir a mi hogar a tales horas ya que no era la primera ni segunda vez, y probablemente tampoco sería la última. Judar de nuevo tardó un instante en contestar. Quizás el cansancio y el frío se lo hacían difícil. Yo no tenía prisa ninguna, así que esperé de manera paciente.

-Por todo el daño que te he hecho. -Dijo al fin.

La mirada de Judar era de compasión. Hacia mí, al parecer, lo cual no me agradó en lo más mínimo. Él era consciente desde mucho atrás de que me estaba hiriendo, pero solo después de varios meses así se disculpaba por ello. Me parecía un poco irrespetuoso e irresponsable. Tampoco era que una disculpa fuera a solucionar nada.

-Sé que te gusto. -Continuó.

Claro que lo sabía, como para no. No había nada más obvio en el mundo. Nadie estaría con otra persona noche tras noche aún llorando cada una de ellas si no le amara demasiado, pero yo le amaba demasiado. Nunca había dicho en voz alta mis sentimientos, así que escucharle a él decirlos fue algo chocante y extraño.

-No importa. -Terminé respondiendo, más o menos de manera sincera- Yo decidí seguir aunque me doliera.

-Lo sé, pero era yo quien tenía que haber parado.

Me quedé en silencio. Tenía razón. Judar tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo, ¿eso importaba, acaso? Era mejor que no fuera así, y que siguiéramos como hasta el momento. Lo único que conseguiría con esa conversación sería romper la poca relación que teníamos, y yo no iba a permitir eso, no después de haber sacrificado tanto por mantenerla.

-Eres increíble. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona- Debes ser el único tan loco en la Tierra como para hacer todo esto por mí.

De nuevo, tenía razón. Nadie haría tanto por él.

-Lo siento.

-Si de verdad lo sientes, no te vayas. -Murmuré- No vuelvas a irte.

Judar desvió la mirada. Sí, yo también sabía que era imposible que aceptara. Pero le quería tanto, le quería demasiado. No podía perderle. Entonces sí que me volvería loco. No podía vivir sin él.

-Por favor... -Dije ya desesperado, con lágrimas en los ojos y agarrando su mano- Por favor, quédate conmigo... Podemos comenzar de cero. Todo saldrá bien. Te ayudaré a superar tus miedos.

-No puedo...

De nuevo me rechazaba por un simple recuerdo del pasado. No, no me rechazaba: en ningún momento se había ni planteado estar conmigo de manera seria.

-...Al menos, no por ahora. -Remató su oración.

Era mejor que lo anterior. Si decía que no por ahora, significaba que tenía posibilidades en un futuro, ¿no?

-Está bien. -Me resigné- Lo entiendo.

No me rendiría. Algún día, ayudaría a Judar, y podría volver a sonreír como antes, volver a ser feliz. Dejaría de vivir atado por un recuerdo. Algún día, podría volver a querer a alguien, aún si no era yo.

FIN.


	6. 06 Barbarossa x Sinbad

06

Barbarossa x Sinbad

Sinbad no podía ver nada. Parpadeó varias veces, pero fue inútil, ya que todo seguía tan oscuro como antes. No reconocía el olor de ese lugar y tampoco se escuchaba ni un sonido. ¿Dónde estaba y cómo había acabado allí? Intentó moverse; levantarse de donde quisiera que estaba tumbado, pero estaba atado fuertemente con ¿correas? Realmente no lo sabía, el caso es que estaba atado con demasiada seguridad, y no lograba liberarse. No lo necesitó de cualquier modo ya que al poco rato oyó cómo la puerta se abría y alguien entraba. Las luces se encendieron segundos después, y Sinbad por fin pudo ver a su alrededor, aunque tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la iluminación repentina. Estaba en una cama de una habitación. Conocía ese cuarto de sobra, y se extrañaba de no haberse dado cuenta antes. En realidad no era tan raro. Lo raro era estar atrapado ahí, de esa forma. En la habitación del teniente Barbarossa. De hecho, él mismo era quien había entrado. Sonreía como siempre, como si no pasara nada, y caminó hasta estar frente a Sinbad.

-¿Barbarossa? ¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó él confuso.

-Cuando supe que hoy te ibas de Parthevia, me sentí realmente triste. Quiero que te quedes, y no se me ocurrió más que esto.

Sinbad suspiró. Había cien maneras mejores de intentar convencerle de quedarse allí que esa.

-Por ahora desátame, por favor. No me iré, así que hazlo. Quiero que hablemos.

Barbarossa dudaba de sus palabras, pero decidió confiar en él y obedecer. Al poco rato, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, ya más calmados.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?

Barbarossa le miró sorprendido, más que nada porque creía que Sinbad ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Era bastante obvia. Para contestarle, se acercó a él y tomó su mano, aun sonriendo.

-Sabes el por qué. -Susurró en un tono dulce e impropio de él.

Sinbad tuvo que esforzarse por mantener la compostura. No era usual en él, pero Barbarossa conseguía siempre sacarle de su estado natural y convertirle en otra persona. Si no intentaba ocultarlo, se pondría nervioso y rojo enseguida, y eso sería demasiado humillante en esa situación.

Barbarossa se acercó un poco más, lo necesario para juntas sus labios con el de Sinbad. No fue un beso suave ni dulce, sino lleno de necesidad. Necesitaba a Sinbad. Se separó para empujar suavemente al de ojos ámbar en la cama, dejándolo debajo de él.

-Quédate a mi lado. Hagamos de este el mejor Imperio, juntos. -Murmuró el mayor.

-...Quiero hacerlo. Pero hay otras personas que...

-No me importa. Todo eso me da igual. Tú eres el único que puede igualarme. El único que puede satisfacerme.

Sinbad no dijo nada. Sentía algo parecido, pero era consciente de que no era lo correcto. Muchas personas le necesitaban, no solo Barbarossa, y su sueño no podía detenerse ahí. Le quedaba mucho por hacer.

-Olvídate de todos ellos. -Continuó Barbarossa antes de volver a besar a su contrario.

Los besos aumentaron al igual que la tensión entre ellos. No era el mejor momento para hacer eso, pero ninguno podía detenerse. Barbarossa se detuvo y pasó a concentrarse en el cuello pálido y liso de Sinbad, dejando obvias marcas a propósito.

-O-Oye, no sigas.

Sus palabras no sirvieron para nada. El teniente siguió su trabajo, bajando poco a poco y haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Sinbad. Nunca había escuchado las plegarias de los demás, y ese momento no tenía por qué ser distinto.

-Barbarossa, no puedo. Por favor.

Sinbad tomó al otro por el hombro, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Entonces, vio algo que nunca creyó que presenciaría. Barbarossa tenía lágrimas en los ojos que poco a poco caían por sus mejillas. Nadie nunca le había visto llorar. Ni sus padres ni nadie. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño. El menor se las limpió con suavidad, sinceramente preocupado.

-No sé qué es esto. -Barbarossa se giró incómodo- Eres el único que quiero a mi lado. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Perdón por haberte atado. Perdón, pero es que si te vas no...

Sinbad le abrazó por la espalda, sorprendiendo al teniente.

-Quiero quedarme, de verdad, pero no puedo... -Dijo algo triste- Pero juro que regresaré, y estaré contigo.

Barbarossa se volvió de nuevo para volver a besarle, ahora sí de un modo romántico.

-Gracias.

Sinbad sonrió y abrazó a Barbarossa. Algún día volvería porque quería estar con él. Ambos se necesitaban.

FIN.


	7. 07 Judar x Hakuryuu

07

Judar x Hakuryuu

Hakuryuu miraba desde la distancia cómo se desenvolvía la boda de Morgiana y Alibaba. De pronto, sintió una mano posándose en su hombro, y al girarse vio a Judar, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-No me digas que sigues deprimido por esa tía. -Bromeó el Magi.

-No digas tonterías. Me alegro por ellos.

-Lo sé. A esa chica ya la tienes superada, ¿verdad? Además, teniéndome a mí, ya sería raro que te siguiera gustando ella. -Dijo Judar con una carcajada.

Hakuryuu sonrió, algo cansado del comportamiento de Judar pero también agradecido por ello. Habían pasado por mucho juntos, así que lo raro sería que no se hubieran enamorado. Pero lo cierto era que Hakuryuu agradecía mucho la compañía de su contrario, y de no ser por él no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Siempre fardaba de tener el mejor amante del mundo.

-Obviamente. -Le siguió Hakuryuu- No hay nadie como tú. En el buen sentido y en el malo.

-¡Ey! -Judar le golpeó suavemente en el brazo- ¿¡Qué significa eso!?

-Nada, nada... -Hakuryuu rió un poco por lo bajo.

¿Cuánto hacía que no pasaba así el tiempo, sin preocuparse por guerras, por venganzas? Casi había olvidado cómo divertirse. Sin embargo, gracias al Magi que le acompañaba, había logrado volver a sonreír, algo que unos meses antes parecería imposible. Realmente, era todo gracias a Judar.

**Feliz décimo aniversario a Magi. Esta serie me ha dado mucho y es definitivamente de las mejores que existen. Gracias, Shinobu Ohtaka.**


End file.
